1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to a LED package with heat dissipation devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a LED package, the heat generated by the LED chip is normally dissipated by a substrate that the LED chip is mounted on. An optical element of the LED chip is not helpful for heat dissipation. Thus, what is called for is a LED package utilizing an optical element with heat dissipation devices that can alleviate the limitations described.